


"Boba Fett" Movie Trailer

by InkMouseStone



Category: Boba Fett - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Scripts - Fandom, Star Wars, Trailers - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMouseStone/pseuds/InkMouseStone
Summary: A quick trailer, teasing what kind of movie I would make for Boba Fett. He's not a bad guy, but he's not a good guy either. He does one thing, and he does it well - get paid. The song for the trailer would be "My Girl" by Jet, as it noted in the script. Play it while you read, if you like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54dLepp2b0A





	"Boba Fett" Movie Trailer

[DENGAR talks at the camera, a clear blue sky behind him]

DENGAR: 

Listen, I know you think you’re a hotshot and everything, but you’ve been out of the game for years now! Alright, alright, maybe not years, maybe it’s just been a few months, but either way, Boba…

[Pan right to BOBA FETT glaring at DENGAR through his helmet]

DENGAR:

I’m gonna have to show you the ropes all over again, aren’t I?

[Start Playing My Girl by Jet]  
[LucasFilm/Disney logo screen]

 

[Montage of BOBA FETT and DENGAR running while in a gun fight on Tatooine]

 

[Cut to upwards pan onto BOSSK on Trandoshan holding a very large rocket launcher]

 

[Cut to BOBA FETT and DENGAR on Slave I]

DENGAR: 

Now, I know you two don’t get along, but we’re gonna need him at some point.

BOBA FETT: 

He’s not that bad. 

[Cut to BOSSK on Gholondreine-β shouting and firing non-stop at a swarm of modified Ithorian roots]

BOBA FETT:

If you know how to handle him.

[View of BOBA FETT in front of a ship, DENGAR is visible in the cockpit pulling wires and tossing equipment over his head from the control panel. Shooting is happening, but BOBA FETT has it under control]

[Dog fight montage - in space, on Tatooine, on Trandoshan]

[Song is at Big, black, boots as upwards pan onto VADER]  
[Song is at Long, brown, hair as left pan onto PRINCE XIZOR]  
[View of PRINCE XIZOR walking up to VADER and staring each other down]

[Upwards pan of BOBA FETT approaching a newly-built Slave I]

[BOBA FETT and BOSSK stand on and are surrounded by giant spinning drills. A jolt happens and BOSSK’s drill starts to spin down and fall away from BOBA FETT’s, BOSSK struggling to keep his balance while BOBA FETT’s starts to spin upwards and fall the opposite direction, but BOBA FETT just looks up patiently]

[BOBA FETT still holds the ship DENGAR was seen working in, under fire]

[Enemy fire stops, BOBA FETT lowers his gun and watches enemy side]

[Song reaches Are you gonna be my girl?]

[NEELAH approaches, gun raised]

NEELAH:

I’m taking you in, Boba Fett!

[Pause]

BOBA FETT:

No, you’re not.

[Continue with last stanza of the song]

[Montage begins]  
[THE ASSEMBLER tosses subnodes in the air like confetti]  
[DENGAR narrowly avoids being shot by taking cover]  
[BOSSK ravenously leaps at BOBA FETT who leans to the side slightly, completely avoiding BOSSK]  
[PRINCE XIZOR slams his hands on top of some paperwork]  
[Two droids roll/float away, in a hurry, in the desert]

[DENGAR appears from within the ship behind BOBA FETT and NEELAH]

DENGAR[Shouting]:

We’re under fire and you’re standing around?!

DENGAR[Stops shouting abruptly]:

Wait, where’s the fire?

Who’s this?

Are you changing the plan again? You’re changing the plan again, I know it!  
[DENGAR stomps up the ship ramp, stopping at the top. DENGAR turns, leans back, and points at NEELAH]

You better not try and seduce me. I’m a married man!

[DENGAR angrily gets back on the ship]

BOBA FETT[to NEELAH]:

Come on.

NEELAH:

And if I don’t want to?

[BOBA FETT stares at NEELAH through his helmet]

BOBA FETT: Trust me; you want to.

[BOBA FETT gets on the ship]

[NEELAH groans, begrudgingly following BOBA FETT onto the ship]

 

[TITLE CARD/DATE]


End file.
